Car Share: Hello My Love
by Golden Suze
Summary: John's 40th birthday is around the corner and his mum and Nana want to make sure he has the best party ever. Kayleigh is tasked with helping to make sure this birthday surprise isn't discovered. Can she keep quiet?
1. Chapter 1

**For a change I thought I would start the first/introduction chapter with the three most important women in John's life. John will feature more in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

**Car Share: Hello My Love **

**Chapter 1**

Treating themselves to a well deserved shopping outing together on a Saturday lunchtime in October had most certainly been well worth it. Once they left the main shopping area and got the lift down to the shopping car park,it was there John's mum Maureen and Rose decided to let know Kayleigh, that John's birthday was coming up in 10 days time. An important milestone for him - his 40th.

As soon as John's mum and Nana brought up the mention of John's Birthday, Kayleigh wasn't sure whether she should be making one or two decisions behind John's back but as she felt cornered, she felt she had no other choice but to agree to be let in on what John's mum and Nana currently had planned for him. She made it clear straight away to them, she hardly had the best record with keeping secrets but the two ladies did their best to reassure her, she's got nothing to worry at all because they would back her up if John starts questioning what the three most important ladies in his life are up to.

"Don't worry yourself Kayleigh love. Listen my son thinks he knows what's best for him since he's always telling me he prefers to keep a low profile when it comes to celebrating his birthday, in a quiet restaurant with a family gathering somewhere. He's always been a shy and awkward lad about a lot of things. Well two can play that game, Kayleigh love. It's his 40th Birthday party and celebrate it in style he will. Certainly takes after his dad, god bless his soul." Maureen briefly glances up to the heavens above and gives a loving nod for her much missed husband. She returned her attention back to Kayleigh, who clearly looks touched to see John's wonderful mum mentioning her husband.

"John's told me a lot of stuff about his dad. How much he still misses him and how he knows his dad would have gotten so well with me after introducing me to him." Kayleigh smiles and nods her head understandingly, knowing how the true this statement is. She could tell she had made quite the impression on Maureen, from the very first time John had taken her up to his mum's house and officially introduced her as his girlfriend to his mum. The two women found they shared plenty of things in common with each other particularly when it came to the two of them telling John to be careful when he's lifting heavy furniture around the living room or heavy bags from the car boot.

"Aye, I'm sure Martin will have no doubt taken quite a shine to you once he had met you in person. Take it from me Kayleigh, I know he'll be looking down and giving you his blessing, to make John the happiest man in the world. I've never seen John so happy like this before. I couldn't be more proud of him. Oh! I cried when he won first prize in a music competition in school. Out-sung all his school friends. He sung Thriller and even done the dance moves " Maureen picked up on the very surprised look on Kayleigh's face, John hadn't let slip about this. Perhaps he must have convinced himself, she might take the piss out of him, if he mentioned about the fact that he had even performed the moonwalk.

"Oh, I don't remember John telling me about that before." John and her usually shared every little detail with each other regarding the failures and successes during their childhood/teenage years & adult life but this was one success John had not revealed to her. She quickly came to the conclusion that it's something he would rather not go into too much detail about just yet.

"Oh he's probably embarrassed to mention it, that's all. That's always been his thing." Maureen clearly thought the world of her son's kindhearted girlfriend _'bless her soul'._ She's know that she wasn't the type of person who never wished to natter away with someone for what felt like a lifetime. Kayleigh looked relaxed and clearly didn't seem to mind to be having a long conversation while she was standing there with clutching two heavy shopping bags.

While her daughter and her grandson's girlfriend had been busy chatting and had temporarily forgotten she was there, she had very much shown she was one step ahead of both of them - , she quietly slipped inside the car and soon enough preoccupied by reading Mary Berry's latest cookery book. It was a wonder why she hadn't grown impatient and started beeping the car horn.

"Eh I think we might have kept Rose waiting a bit too long" Kayleigh had chanced a moment to glance down and happened to see the current look on Rose's face, although the elderly woman was busy reading, she still gave the impression that she was very keen to get home and have some homemade sandwiches for lunch. Kayleigh quietly agreed with her because she knew John would not be finished at work for at least another two hours, so now would be perfect time for the three them to make an official start on arranging John's birthday surprise.

Maureen gave a wry smile the very moment she walked round to the car boot and unlocked it, before she then put hers and Kayleigh's shopping bags inside it and then locked it again as soon as she was done. "Ignore her Kayleigh, she's always good at having a good old moan whenever she feels it's necessary to"

"I heard that! I'm not bloody deaf." Rose commented with a bit of sarcasm. Kayleigh and Maureen both glanced in each other's direction, the two were desperately trying not to giggle as much as possible. Rose may be getting on in later life but she was certainly impressive with her ability to make those around her, laugh with her sharp and witty remarks.

Kayleigh soon budges herself into the front passenger seat, tightly securing her seat-belt firmly in place and then she whips her phone out from her pocket, so she could check if Mandy has taken it upon herself to text her sister about how things were going at Steve's parents house that afternoon.

As of yet she hadn't texted her but Kayleigh was still expecting to read a 'Save me' text from her younger sister sometime soon. Steve's parents were quite religious parents and hadn't originally warmed to Mandy when Steve first introduced her to them. Mandy being Mandy had always gone out of her way to make headway with them whenever her and Steve took Alfie and Chloe up to the grandparents house to see them

"You okay, Kayleigh?" Once she clipped her seatbelt into it's slot and starts the engine up. Maureen glanced over and saw how she was staring at her phone for nearly five minutes. She hoped Kayleigh didn't mind her asking as they left the shopping car park and headed out onto the main busy, packed road, full of shoppers.

"Just checking to see if Our Mandy's sent me any texts. She's at Steve's parents house. She and Steve's mum never seen eye to eye with each other before." Kayleigh cuts a long story short, while explaining this to her.

"Why don't you bring your Mandy and Steve along to John's birthday do. Would be lovely to meet them for the first time.." Maureen thoughtfully suggests. She had heard an autobiography's worth of stories about them from Kayleigh but she hadn't actually been given the opportunity yet of putting faces to their names and so she thought therefore why not invite them? The venue for John's birthday party would be the perfect chance for the two families to gather in one place and finally meet each other.

"Our Mandy will love a night out. She hasn't had one for 3 months. You better keep an eye on Paul and my brother-in-law Steve. Once someone gets talking to him, he'll keep them talking to him for hours." Kayleigh thought she ought to warn Maureen - how you'll never be able to get much of a word in edgeways whenever Steve's talking about his precious motorbike.

"Oh dear, I can't be having that. I'll have to frogmarch Paul outside and give him a few tasks, so i can keep him away from your Mandy's fella." Maureen chuckled to herself. She knew Paul will no doubt pull one of his typical childish faces in response.

"John came over to Our Mandy's house the other night. The moment he stepped into the hallway, Steve appeared from nowhere and was like 'alright John mate. Got a new part for my bike. Do you want to have a look at it and see what you think.'" Kayleigh does a pretty convincing impression of Steve. She's glad Mandy isn't there sitting in the back of the Ford Escort because if she had been, Mandy would no doubt be highly amused by her extremely good impression of Steve.

Kayleigh's phone vibrated unexpectedly on her knee, which left her pondering the thought of whether Mandy had psychic skills or something and whether she is the person responsible for this text message. In fact John had sent a romantic text, as she soon sees for herself while reading it.

'Kayleigh missing you like crazy today. Can't wait to get out of work and to give you the world's biggest hug when I arrive at my mum's house later. Love you J xxx' her heart melted at the text message. Every time he would send her a text message. She always cherished the reminder of truly being blessed to be John's girlfriend and to see him constantly opening his heart to her in ways she had never thought he would do.

"Is that John texting you? You should text him back Kayleigh and tell him you're missing him." Maureen could tell Kayleigh's quietness had been missing his presence.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to get him in trouble with Dave." Kayleigh dreaded getting John in the shithouse with Dave.

"Dave Thompson?" Maureen asks, with a curious expression.

"Yeah that's it him. He's a bit of an arsehole." Kayleigh confirmed with a nod before telling John's mum what she thought of John's boss.

"Oh yes, John's told me, I've heard he's a nasty piece of work. The man's got a bloody cheek reminding John that fraternizing with staff should be a sackable offence and accusing you of having him wrapped around your finger."

"Yeah Dave's never liked me. He's made it pretty clear to John, he thinks John could do much better than being with me. Me and John could care less what he thinks of our relationship." Kayleigh speaks with defiance which makes Maureen respect her son's feisty redhead girlfriend even more. Maureen sees Kayleigh is like-minded and more kindness within her than what she saw in both Anna and Charlotte. Kayleigh obviously wants to be completely honest and doesn't want to do anything wrong that might jeopardize her relationship with John.

"Well that man won't be showing his face at John's birthday party even if he shows up uninvited. I'll be ensuring, he's escorted off the premises." Maureen was in her element. She honestly didn't seem to care about the amount of badmouthing was doing. Kayleigh actually even picture her dishing out a slap to Dave.

"Thanks Maureen." Kayleigh's smile softened, knowing she wasn't going to be bumping into Dave outside of work. She wishes the same can be said with Rachel. Her flirty colleague was very likely to throw herself at John at any given opportunity, something which worried Kayleigh.

"Aye well I just want my son to have the best birthday and for it not to be spoiled by gatecrashers."

"Rachel from work, she's been desperate to get claws into John since me and him started Car Sharing. She's made it pretty obvious, she's still interested in him."

"My John's loyal, Kayleigh love. Look you've nothing to worry about. I'll see to it, she doesn't try and sneak herself into the venue on the night we have the birthday party for John. What's her surname?" Maureen assured Kayleigh, John had never been and nor will he ever be unfaithful, he was an outright gentleman and of course she knew John considered Kayleigh as the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Ramsey. Rachel Ramsey. John and her nearly went for drinks together before me and him got together. John text me on the Friday night, said he was having second thoughts, he felt uncomfortable at the thought being left alone with her."

"You see John must have known this Rachel would have taken advantage of him and he decided going for drinks with her was clearly a bad idea. Perhaps his feelings for you made him come to this conclusion, Kayleigh"

"Frig-a-dig I didn't think of that. No wonder he was asking me later that month if I'd like to be on the Christmas team. I even looked at his list of names and saw he'd put a line through her name. I just believed it was his way of telling me he only ever saw me as a friend but it never once clicked in my head, he was making the effort, to overcome his fear of opening up to me about why he really wanted me on the Christmas team in the first place."

"Kayleigh I know everything, John told me on the phone what happened that day you two had your misunderstanding..." Maureen recalled the three nights John was talking to her over the phone. The first night he mentioned he and Kayleigh had pulled a sickie from work

"Oh he was in bits, I heard him on the answerphone, didn't I Maureen?" Rose recalls the day, John convinced he had blown his greatest chance at finding happiness and let the woman he loved very nearly walk out of his life forever.

"Aye, you only heard him on the answerphone because you thought he might be drunk while he was talking to me." Maureen blatantly points out one mistake Rose unfortunately made, two months ago.

"Well he sounded drunk at first but soon as I heard him crying his eyes out, I knew something wasn't right. Takes a lot to cause John to cry. He didn't even cry at Titanic when Paul invited us all to his house for a movie night a few years ago." Rose recalls one occasion, John couldn't quite express his emotions while he was snacking on popcorn an other refreshments in his brother's swanky-looking living room.

"What?! John's never cried at Titanic?" Kayleigh couldn't believe her ears when Rose acknowledged this unknown fact.

Kayleigh was about to reveal a secret, one which John hadn't dared to tell his Nana and mum about. She wasn't sure how the two women might react. The sun shone in Kayleigh's eyes, so she turned her head away to avoid any further eye contact but she still continued talking regardless.

"I've seen John crying. Saw him with my very own eyes, crying at Richard Marx's Hazard one afternoon when he was giving me a lift home. I'd cried first and then not long afterwards he turned into a blubbering wreck because of the lyrics."

"Crying over song lyrics. That Richard Marx has got a lot to answer for. hasn't he Maureen?" Rose showed she's in quite a cheery mood in the back of the car. She enjoyed winding John up over the silliest of things even while he wasn't even present.

"Mother that's a terrible thing to say. Slagging off Richard Marx. He's one of the best singers of the 1980s and 1990s for crying out loud" Maureen jokingly told her off moments before the three women burst out laughing simultaneously.

Getting to spend time with John's mum and Nana all day on that Saturday had been such a brilliant highlight for Kayleigh. She wonders curiously why John had felt nervous and awkward when she previously suggested this. She reckons it's very likely John must have felt the two Redmond women would happily share some very embarrassing baby and teenage stories about him with her.

Once things have calmed down and everyone in the car has composed themselves "You're quiet, Kayleigh. Are you alright?" Maureen sees Kayleigh's warm smile but her eyes seemingly telling a different story. Well she's pretty sure Kayleigh has yet to seize the initiative, by texting John back. Looks were an instant giveaway and she could easily tell this with Kayleigh, going by the blissful and look on her face, she would forever be hopelessly in love with her son.

"Just thinking what exactly I should tell John in my text. I mean I'm telling him everyday I love him but I've gotta think creatively you know this time" Kayleigh fancies giving him a much needed surprise for a change.

"Kayleigh, well for starters, you two make each other happy and you behave like the two love-struck teenagers. You're all John talks about. No wonder that brother of his, winds him up, tells him he ought to pro... "

Rose on the spur of the moment, takes control of the conversation from her daughter in law, stopping her from saying what she was on the verge of telling Kayleigh - A secret Kayleigh was not meant to stumble on yet. "Just tell John, how your day's been with us. I'm sure he'll love to know." She gave Maureen a 'you and your big mouth' look.

Maureen eventually becomes aware of her near slip up. If she had blurted this out to Kayleigh, she knows John wouldn't have been happy with her at all, for spoiling what he was quietly planning next for his future with Kayleigh.

"I guess I can try this. Usually I just waffle on and one with my endless texts. You know I once sent John 6 text messages in one go, well I was missing him so much, that I thought I best let him know. Gave me the biggest hug anyone's ever given me before. Us hugging in the car park, certainly set tongues wagging because we hadn't told anyone we were courting." Kayleigh waffled

"Courting?" Maureen couldn't help but smile with extreme fondness. She was so proud to know her son was maturing into a responsible adult. It was wonderful to know John was very much following in his father's footsteps, behaving like an out-to-out gentleman and with such gracefulness towards the woman he loves and he seemed more than happy to teach Kayleigh old-fashioned words like courting when describing their relationship. John's father done exactly the same, the very first day of their romance while begun at a countryside holiday park in Presthaven in the Summer of 1978.

"Yeah, courting. You know I'm often asking myself whether it's John's No.1 favourite word or not. Even I've started using the word more now. John's becoming a big influence on me" Kayleigh giggled, as soon as she casts her mind back on the first time she updated her Facebook page, the day after the hedgehog incident/the kiss they shared once they got off the bus together.

The couple were holding hands on the back seat of the bus just like they'd done the previous day. While scrolling through her Facebook page on her phone. Kayleigh decided to update her Facebook profile, as she followed up on this promise, by typing 'Dating' beneath her profile picture, John being John cheekily took it upon himself to take a sneaky peak before she had a chance to submit it and suggested she should put 'Courting' instead.

"No wonder my son's such an influence on you, shows you two are a match made in heaven, that's why. Fate threw you both a lifeline and helped you find each other at the right time." Kayleigh listened intently while Maureen was sharing her thoughts. She smiled away, not only because those words were so damn true but also because she could tell how much John's mum had evidently knocked some sense into her son over his 'stubborn as a mule' views on love and how she had rightly given him the encouraging push he urgently deserved, to let the gentle love of a good woman complete him as a person.

Rose sat further forward in between the two headrests, looking in high spirits because she knew they were around the corner from the house. Maureen sighs, shaking her head and Kayleigh's grin brightly reflects in the sunshine on the car window.

"We're nearing at the house. Don't you go accidentally driving past the house now, Maureen. Us Redmond women can't be seen to be going about our business as if we want the rest of the neighbours to know we are." Rose refreshes her daughter in law's memory on why the Redmond women aren't known to be pretentious.

"Yes I know." Maureen rolled her eyes sarcastically and momentarily made a scrunched up face, one which wouldn't win her favours. Rose surprisingly hadn't seen the face she pulled but Kayleigh had observed her do this. She comes to the straightforward conclusion that the two women didn't see eye to eye all the time. Well it was pretty obvious given how Rose drives Maureen up the wall.

Kayleigh's confidence prevailed over her nervousness as she finally text John. She sent a rather endearing yet typical Kayleigh worded text message to him.

'Hiya, hope Dave the Dickwad isn't making you work too hard after you text me earlier. Bought three dresses and two bras from Miss Selfridge. Oh, your jaw is going to hit the floor when I show you them. All in all I've had a lovely day with your mum and Nana. Just heading back to your mum's house now. They've been driving each other nuts...nothing to worry about. I've been missing you so much though. Text me back soon. Love you K xxxxx' She gave a happy sigh, while reviewing what she said on the screen before her thumb pressed down on the send symbol.

"Kayleigh, love. Are you coming in the house?" Maureen checked to see if her son's girlfriend was going to follow her and Rose into the house.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was miles away. What did you say?" Kayleigh had her head in the clouds. John's mum chuckled, as she was taking her seat-belt. She can see Kayleigh was exactly how John had first superbly described her when she put him on the spot and questioned whether he might be in love with the woman he was car sharing with.

The car was now parked on the pebbled driveway. Rose and Maureen got out first and walked side-by-side towards the front of the Semi-Detached house, Kayleigh got out around five minutes later as soon as Maureen returned to retrieve the shopping bags from the car boot.

"Are you sure you trust me with keeping John's birthday party a secret." Kayleigh just came straight out and asked Maureen if she trusted her to stay right-lipped about the party. Maureen walked over towards her and put her hands on both her shoulders. She looked sympathetically at her.

"Kayleigh love, I've known you for what...over a month but I can see ever since you've come into my son's life, this amazing, blossoming effect you've had on him. He loves you. You love him. That's all that matters at the end of the day. I know for a fact he'll be delighted when he finds out about how much involvement you've had with the preparations." Maureen smiled benevolently before picking up her bags. A now happier and reassured Kayleigh picked hers up too. "Come on let's get in the house before Rose takes charge of the TV remote." Maureen said, as she lead the way to the front doorstep.

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Share: Hello My Love **

**Chapter 2**

John being the respectable gentleman he was, hand-in-hand thoughtfully accompanied her to the front doorstep of Mandy's house just before 7pm. Prior to the two of them going their separate ways, the loved up couple shared a romantic goodnight kiss and pledged to text each other as soon as peace and quiet was restored in their households. 40 minutes later, Kayleigh now found herself housebound that very evening. She looked laid back in the armchair while watching Strictly Come Dancing with Mandy and the kids. Staying in on a Saturday night was literally something she hoped would not become a regular theme for her.

John had reluctantly agreed to take Ben and Sophie to see Disney on Ice at the MEN Arena. He only was given three tickets for the show. Bless his kind heart though - the never-ending things he does for his family even whenever he makes it perfectly obvious he would rather invite Kayleigh over for a romantic meal to his house instead. Still he adored his football-mad nephew and his singing niece. Although he had accepted to mind them for the evening, Kayleigh reflects on the unmistakable look she interpreted from him, the 'Tonight won't be the same without you not being there with me' look which he had given before he drove away over an hour ago.

She weren't enjoying keeping quiet and not being able to say nowt to John, who was still non the wiser regarding his birthday party. Paul had been given the task by his mum and Rose, to make sure John was on uncle duties while his family booked the local function room at The Flanders Arms and phoned the extended Redmond family members.

"Hey, seeing as the kids have fallen asleep. Sis can I ask you something before Steve's bursts in the room with his greasy and smelly hands." As Alfie and Chloe were spark out on the sofa, Mandy focuses her attention on her daydreaming sister. She therefore takes a deep breath and poises herself for what she was about to say.

"Yeah sure." Kayleigh wasn't exactly certain where this latest conversation with her sister may be leading to. It slowly dawned on her this was likely to be John related, so she braced herself for whatever Mandy had to say.

"Well it's just that... you know, you looking so happy with John and seeing how you two can barely be apart from each other for more than five minutes. Listen don't take this wrong way or anything but have you considered the possibility that you two should perhaps... move in together." Mandy had the natural gift of saying things as she saw them. She certainly showed she was more observational than her sister.

"Me and John move in together?" Kayleigh hadn't thought this far ahead yet. "I know you mean well Mandy but I can't go scaring John off by asking him if he wants us to move in with each other. He had this happen with one of his exes. Moved together, got engaged but it all ended in tears between them and them splitting up. I don't want to be the cause of history repeating itself for him. Me and John are happy with our current relationship status."

"I totally get what you mean but seeing you looking so quiet every night, glancing at your phone every five minutes, you're obviously longing to be cuddled up with him while watching the soaps. I'm right aren't I? You aren't Charlotte. You're THE woman, who he's destined to spend the rest of his future with." Mandy wasn't letting this known fact be brushed under the carpet. She knows her sister is capable enough of not making the mistake John's ex made. Kayleigh had let her slip a few details about John's past relationship with Charlotte. Mandy had taken an instant dislike to Charlotte, even though she knows she was unlikely to ever meet her in person. Kayleigh couldn't blame her for sharing her 'straight from the shoulder' thoughts on John's ex.

"Mandy what's gotten into you? Are you playing my Fairy Godmother" Kayleigh voiced her surprise at her sister's persistent words of encouragement.

"What's gotten into me, is me giving you the kicking up the bum you deserve...that's what! Can't be having you sitting here, longing for the company of that wonderful boyfriend of yours and listening to you denying you don't wish to move in with him. Just you know... ask him when the time's right. That's all I'm saying." Mandy laughed softly.

She couldn't listen to another word of her sister not being entirely truthful. Of course she knew her sister was secretly contemplating the idea of moving in with John. She got this impression because Kayleigh had now gone strangely quiet and had also taken her eyes off the TV, glancing across at the living room door instead.

"Oh Mand, I'm not sure how long John's mum can expect me to stay quiet for, about his birthday party. You know what I'm like...you know when someone asks me not to keep a surprise to myself and then I go and open me gob to the person, that the surprise is intended for. I can't help myself. I always end up feeling like a right idiot." Kayleigh was a complete bag of nerves.

"Jesus Kayleigh. For a start, you're not an idiot and you're way much better than this. You're my feisty sister and Beyonce's No.1 fan after all. I know you can do this. Using your charm and influence might be the way forward in putting John off scent about your involvement in the plans for his birthday party." Mandy could see the telltale sign of how stressed Kayleigh was becoming and so she thought she ought to do what she can to help lighten the mood for her.

"I'm not dressing myself up like Beyonce going to a Saturday night party, if that's what you mean Mand" She could barely manage to pull one successful Beyonce inspired squat, treating herself to a Beyonce makeover would be far too difficult to get right.

Mandy is suddenly struck by a light-bulb idea and sits up further forward on the sofa. "Hey, maybe next time when Beyonce announces a new date at the Manchester Arena. You and John should get tickets for it and go together to it. Might be a nice experience for John to see Beyonce performing on stage in person"

"Why?" Kayleigh tilted her head ever so slightly to the left and raised her eyebrows questioningly. She assumed John wouldn't be a fan of Beyonce's music.

"Why because you two deserve a wonderful night out on the town. You and John can't keep spending a night in every-time you stay over at his house." Mandy questions why John isn't willing to fork out on treating Kayleigh to a night out.

"That's true. There's this nice new restaurant that's just opened by where he lives. You know...I might ask him to book a table for the two of us in there one evening." Mandy's recommendation gives Kayleigh some pause for thought. She knows she likes John's cooking - the meal for two he routinely cherished cooking for them, were actually the best she has ever eaten but now she thinks the two of them deserved a break from tradition and to try something different.

"Now that's more bloody like it" Mandy smiled and expressed her relief at Kayleigh's change of heart.

**xxx**

The time was now 11am; John and Kayleigh were both finding it difficult to fall asleep in their respective beds. John reached for his phone on the bedside table, so he could ring Kayleigh but soon found she had unsurprisingly beaten him to this opportunity. He chuckled, knowing what she can be like when she misses him even when they've only been apart for an hour.

"Hi love. What you up to?" John grinned widely as he listened to her on the phone.

"Oh...well nothing. Just reading Gemma Collins autobiography in me box bedroom." Kayleigh gave one of her delightful of smiles as she held her phone close to her ear.

"And you've rung me up to tell me this?" John jokingly questioned the answer she had just given.

"Yeah you're funny..." Kayleigh shook her head. She was on the verge of pissing herself laughing. She tried to avoid giggling loudly and waking the kids and Mandy and Steve up, by throwing the duvet over her.

"Yeah I am...Missed you tonight. You'd have loved Mickey and Minnie Mouse doing the Gangnam Style dance on ice." John owned up to the fact he had felt rather lost without her for the whole evening, while making the effort to laugh at Donald Duck falling on his arse, not once, not twice but three times during his segment of the show.

"Really? Mickey and Minnie did the Gangnam Style? Wow." Kayleigh couldn't quite believe it. John had no doubt had a memorable evening. How she wished she had been there alongside John and his nephew and niece to share in the experience of what the magic of Disney bought to every member of it's audience.

"Aye. I best get some sleep. Anyway I've gotta be up first thing in the morning. Picking up this amazing, funny and beautiful feisty redhead." John resorted to cheekily flirting with her.

"Are you now? Why do I know her? Does she work at our shop? What's she like?" Kayleigh slowly worked out, what John's clever game was here and took advantage by joining in with him.

"Oh you know her alright, Kayleigh." John could hardly keep a straight face while he was talking to her on the phone.

"Don't tell me...she doesn't she call her breasts, French and Saunders - does she?" Kayleigh randomly asked.

"Kayleigh! Ya what?... Alright a bit too much information. You know I meant you by the way." John laughed out loud and felt himself blushing. He figures he should have known Kayleigh would bring 'Breasts' into their late night conversation.

"Of course, I know you meant me. I was just kidding you by the way about the breast names" Kayleigh thought she ought to clear the air before she starts deliberately providing John with extremely sexy dreams about her.

"See you in the morning...I love you Johnathan Redmond." She blew him a loving kiss even though she knows he couldn't see her doing this over the phone.

"See you tomorrow morning...Love you so much Kayleigh" John said with a huge smile. He honestly felt the happiest he had felt in such a long time and he had Kayleigh to thank for coming into his life and making it forever complete.

"No I love you more John." Kayleigh sweetly corrected him and gave a heavy yawn as soon as she stopped talking.

"Night Kayleigh."

"Night John."

**xxx**

The next morning, John was up on the crack of dawn and was treating himself to a tasty muffin from their favourite drive thru/takeaway place, while he was casually waiting in the car for Kayleigh. Seeing her stepping onto the front doorstep every morning genuinely took his breath away and made him feel the most profoundest and romantic things he's ever felt.

Forever FM were coincidentally playing Take That's Rule The World, right on cue as soon as he saw Kayleigh leaving Mandy's house and giving him a excitable wave. She had a bigger smile on her face than his.

"Morning." Kayleigh said upon opening the door before she then closed the gap between them, cupping his face as she done so and stole a gentle lingering kiss, one that John willingly accepted. Every-time they shared one of their kisses, it always as if they were magically relieving their first kiss over and over again.

She pulled away and affectionately caressed his cheek before getting into the car alongside him. She placed her hand across his and left it there for at least a minute.

"Morning Kayleigh." He surprises her by leaning in and stealing a second kiss on his behalf. He could tell she looked a slightly sleepy as he pulled away and simply gazed into her eyes and then drew a deep, meaningful breath.. "Oh aye, you been dreaming about me again, have you?" _Bless her_, he speculates to himself as he watches her fitting her seat-belt.

"I wish but no...just that Misty managed to get up the stairs and made herself comfy in my box bedroom. She kept me awake all night." Kayleigh sighs and tries not to show worry about the stuff that's on her mind, Misty's recent accident and keeping John's birthday party a secret from him for the time being.

"How is Misty? Is her left back foot okay now?" John asks. He shows he's as supportive ever as he links his fingers with hers and doesn't start the car as quickly as possible.

"Yeah. Turns out it was only a minor bruise. I've left her in the company of Alfie and Chloe before Mandy takes them to school." Kayleigh gave him good news regarding Misty's health.

"That's great. Bet that's put your mind at ease eh? Misty, doing what she does her best, causing mischief and leaving a mess in Mandy's back garden." John squeezed her hand ever so gently and smiled, soon as she met his welcoming gaze for a second time.

"It has. Mandy's said she's not looking forward to cleaning up after her." The way in which she quietly replied, lead John to wonder whether there was something else occupying her mind and she couldn't quite tell him as of yet. He decided he wouldn't push her on this, as he reckons it'll likely be something simple and straightforward that they will end up having a giggle about no doubt.

"You sure you're okay?" John double checked with her.

"Yes I am. Johnathan." Kayleigh felt a sudden urge to play naughty with him. What Mandy had told her last night, seemed to finally have taken an exceptional effect on her. "Just so you know, if you ask me again, you're gonna get your thigh squeezed good and proper by me."

"Cheeky bitch." John chuckled. He couldn't express how over the moon he was to see her slowly being herself. He restarted the car and soon got them on their way on the 25 minute journey to his house, for a lovely and rewarding Sunday dinner for two.

She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing happily because the man she loved was up to his very best - leaving her in stitches with one or two remarks and of course guaranteeing the smile on her face would remain there forever.

"Ooh...I can't wait to see what you've got planned for us today." Kayleigh anticipated which activities he had arranged for them to do for the day.

"Can't reveal anything yet. You'll love it, as soon as you find out" John was too clever for his own good when it came to keep something tight-lipped. Kayleigh resolved to hopefully discover this very same determination as John has.

In the meantime, Kayleigh let out of her excited squeals before she sat back in her seat. Soon enough she was casting her mind back to the start of their day together, which had actually only begun only 15 minutes ago. She knew this sounded completely daft but she honestly did not care.

"Oh John, you've no idea how happy I am feeling right now." The ever present smile on her face was blossoming by every minute; John flashed a toothy grin followed by a soft chuckle, as though he was currently consciously entertaining himself with a private joke regarding Kayleigh's successful skills of being able to make him laugh when he needed it the most.

John eventually tells her what's got him laughing and beaming from ear to ear. "You don't need you to tell me, Kayleigh. Aye it's always easy to tell when you're happy"

"How?" A befuddled Kayleigh isn't quite piecing the jigsaw of understanding why John doesn't need to be told why she's feeling happy.

"You greet me with those beautiful eyes of yours. They take my breath away and I just know, don't I? I can read your mind like a book lady, that's why." John gladly reminded her of the overwhelming effect she leaves on him.

Kayleigh mouths 'Oh yeah' to herself, with a little look of embarrassment. The car pulls up at the traffic lights behind a small queue of cars and a delivery van. John curiously speculates about when she might drop him a hint as to what present she had bought for his birthday. Mum, Nana and Paul had all acting strangely more than ever over the last couple of days every time he referred to his birthday. He was convinced, plans were firmly in place for a birthday party for him.

Kayleigh planted a surprise smacker on John's left cheek, a loving gesture which did the trick in snapping him out of his thoughts and helped him with becoming aware of his latest surroundings. He was having daydreams a lot lately, which hardly came as no surprise and then triggered on the considerable joy she had magically sparkled into his life.

"John you better drive on. The bloke behind us sounds like a right psycho." Kayleigh says, referring to the angry driver, who clearly wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being stuck behind John's car while the lights were now on green.

"Aye right. Your wish my command, Lady Kayleigh" John gave a cheeky wink and soon got them back on their journey.

**xxx**

They got to John's around 10:30 that morning. Kayleigh virtually leaped out from the car as soon as John put the brakes, once he'd parked up in the driveway and hurried towards the front door. She left the passenger door open.

"Eh what's up?!...Steady on will ya, Miss Daisy!" John called out to her. John noted she was seemingly eager to get inside the house. She couldn't praise his house enough for being better than Mandy's house. A flourishing praise which they'd agreed to keep between themselves, perhaps this could explain why she was in a hurry to enter the house.

"Hurry up!" Kayleigh danced up and down like she was practicing an audition for Britain's Got Talent.

"Why?" John asked after getting out of the car.

"I need to pee or poo..." Kayleigh owned up.

"Don't you go peeing or pooing on my front doorstep lady" John warned her, while wrestling with the task of keeping the straightest of faces. He opened the door with his key and watched her sidestep past him and dash inside the hallway and disappear into the kitchen, like a whirlwind. The downstairs toilet was at the back of the house and easy to locate because of the LED light on it's door.

John shrugged his dark blue jacket off and then hung it up on the coat-hanger. He casually glanced over in the direction of the kitchen, awaiting her return to the living room and to greet him with one of her usual heart-melting smiles.

He went to the effort of tidying around the living room, putting books and some of the store's paperwork away. Besides they needn't be reminded of the boredom of work. Today was all about them marveling in each other's company and making it an unforgettable one.

Soon as he made the living room look more presentable, it dawned on him, Kayleigh was still in the toilet. Maybe she had fallen asleep. He hoped she hadn't. John went to investigate and as he slowly poked his head around the bathroom door, he soon saw a whole lot more of her than he had originally hoped to see.

"Johnathan! You cheeky perv." Kayleigh said, half-outraged. She tossed a hand towel at his face, John ducked out the way and laughed to himself. She had been giving Cagney and Lacey a bit of airtime while applying lipstick to her lips. John gathered up the towel from the floor where it ended up landing.

"What you doing?" John asked, bursting out laughing. Actually he had the glorious pleasure of seeing her naked a couple of times but seeing her standing there her bra-less, was sending his hormones into overdrive right there and then. He came to the conclusion, Kayleigh certainly liked to go about things in a surprisingly unusual way. She soon put her bra back on and letting Cagney and Lacey have a rest.

"John, you do know it's rude to walk in someone while they're having a conversation with their best friends." Kayleigh tells him with a clearly well-rehearsed serious look.

"Cagney and Lacey, your best friends? You're having a laugh" John's face transformed from an awkward one to a 'Eh, I beg your pardon' one. It was just a shame, she was unsuccessful in keeping it under control.

"No I'm not, for your information Johnathan." Kayleigh grinned knowingly. She always got a satisfying thrill of knowing how long it manages to take her to leave him feeling hot under the collar and how lucky she was when watching how he makes those puppy dog eyes at her, his cheeky hint of telling her to' well, you best lead me up the stairs pronto, lady'.

"Oh really..." John said, furrowed his eyebrow as he stood poised with his arms crossed. The corner of his right soon picked up on Kayleigh doing her utmost not to cause the two of them to piss themselves laughing so much.

"You're a bad influence you, Kayleigh." John flashed the cheekiest of grins at her.

"I aim to please." Kayleigh said, winking her eye suggestively. She followed him into the kitchen, giving his bum a double pat.

**All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
